Sentences
by TogetherForever1
Summary: This can be related to my other sentence prompt. HitsuMatsu, but that is not all it is about. Little snippets of Hitsugaya's life. Enjoy!


A.N. - More sentences! Definitely HitsuMatsu, but Matsumoto is not involved in every prompt. This is Hitsu-centric. I started this by doing sentences for colors, but there weren't enough sentences for one upload. This is what came of that. I do not own Bleach or its characters. Enjoy!

Sentence Prompt-Thingy

White –Hitsugaya hated white; his white hair made him a freak (in his mind) and his white haori signified the end of his childhood.

Books -Hitsugaya loved to lose himself in books, but he was always happy to come back to reality and see Matsumoto.

Blue –He had never seen a prettier shade of blue than Matsumoto's eyes.

Titles – Hitsugaya's title was a burden that weighed him down, but he would be the best captain he could be.

Weapons – Hitsugaya's best weapon was his appearance; everyone underestimated him and he used that to its full potential.

Silver –Matsumoto's blade glinted silver as she destroyed the hollow that hurt her Captain; even though it was just a little cut, it was unforgiveable.

Secret –Matsumoto's only secret was that she hated being the one who made her Captain grow up so fast.

Darkness –As the darkness closed in, Hitsugaya was glad he saved Matsumoto.

Pink –The water turned a pretty shade of pink when Hitsugaya washed _her_ blood off of his skin, but he felt as though he would never get clean.

Wait –Matsumoto could only wait and hope for her Captain to come back to her and leave the darkness.

Green –Matsumoto watched in awe as her Captain fell asleep on the greenest grass she had ever seen.

Stone wall –Hitsugaya had a stone wall around his heart; his division didn't know it, but they were all tucked safely away inside.

Black –Hitsugaya knew his life would be a black abyss without Matsumoto.

Duty –Hitsugaya's duty was to protect his division, but he couldn't help but feel that it went beyond that when he protected Matsumoto.

Yellow –Matsumoto's favorite flower was the Narcissus; she found this out when she put some of the yellow flowers in her Captain's hair while he was sleeping. The yellow looked stunning next to white.

Cynical –Hitsugaya hasn't always been cynical, but with everything that Soul Society has done to him, he just can't help it anymore.

Purple –Hitsugaya decided that purple lilacs were his favorite flowers as he watched Matsumoto frolic about in a field of them; he was awed by the beauty and innocence she possessed in this ugly and terrible world.

Pride –A hollow (adjuchas) once told Hitsugaya that his pride would be his downfall; sometimes he agrees.

Music –Hitsugaya never told anyone, but when he hears songs talking about unattainable girls, he always thinks on Matsumoto.

Friends –Hitsugaya has always told himself that he doesn't need friends; he's not fooling himself, though.

Remember –Hitsugaya remembers everything, even when he was still alive, and he wishes he could forget.

Smile –Matsumoto has seen just about all of Hitsugaya's smiles; she wonders about what else lurks beneath that icy façade.

Allegiance –Matsumoto has never found out why Hitsugaya still pledges his allegiance to Soul Society after everything that's happened.

Ignorance –Hitsugaya hates ignorance, but sometimes wishes to have it; ignorance is bliss, after all.

Dragon –A dragon is fierce and loyal to those he loves; Matsumoto thinks Hitsugaya is the perfect dragon.

Heart –Once, an unseated division member asked his captain what the most vulnerable organ was; Hitsugaya said the heart because there are a million ways to kill someone but let them live.

Never –"We never aim to break someone's heart by toying with them here at the 10th. It's wrong and the worst kind of torture."

Sunset –Hitsugaya watches the sunset because it reminds him of a past filled with watermelons and Momo's smile.

Sunrise –Hitsugaya watches the sunrise because it reminds him his future will be bright; this time full of protecting and Matsumoto's smile.

Death –Hitsugaya's death will be an amazing sacrifice; it will be either for Matsumoto or his division.

Demons –Hitsugaya has more than a few inner demons, but the one that haunted him the most was letting Matsumoto get hurt on a hollow patrol.

Blood –Matsumoto's blood ran cold when she heard that her Captain was to be executed on spot; she never thought he would really leave her behind.

Traitor –Matsumoto knew that her Captain wasn't a traitor, but if anyone had the right to be one, it was him.

Red –There was red everywhere; Hitsugaya did not fret, though. He knew that Matsumoto and his division were fine and that this blood was not theirs; it was the enemies.

Work –Hitsugaya doesn't work as hard as everyone thinks; Matsumoto makes sure he gets a break and somehow finds a way to get all the paperwork done.


End file.
